Josefine
by Adriennebuscus
Summary: What would've happened if Lena had been claimed/ claimed herself?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please review. If I get a lot of good reviews, I might continue.

* * *

Even though she didn't want to, Lena made the decision to claim herself. She couldn't bear it. So she cleared all clouds from the sky, exposing the bright moon.

Pain. That's all there was. She couldn't even scream. All she could think of was Ethan. What was going to happen to him if she made the wrong choice?

Then a flash of green light, and on her left side was white light, and on the right there was nothing but darkness. Lena felt compelled to go to the right, she knew she should've turned left, but she couldn't.

She turned, and stepped forward.

"Josefine," a voice whispered, "Yes, choose dark."

She didn't know anyone named Josefine, so she figured that must be her real name.

She started walking, then running, and then she stopped.

Another flash, and she was back. But she felt different. She looked over to see the light side of her family dead. She knew she should've cried, or at least felt sad, but instead, she laughed.

"Finally!" she announced, "They were always so annoying!"

Her mother, Sarafine appeared and said, "Yes, Josefine, I know. I'm so glad you could join us!"

They both laughed hysterically.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Josefine cried, "I never liked Macon, so he can stay dead, but now its Ethan's turn!"

Sarafine sarcastically exclaimed, "So he gets to die twice? Lucky him!"

Josefine cackled as she let the lightning strike his body, but on the inside, she was torn apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I changed my mind. I also thought of something to write about, soo~ yeah..

* * *

She laughed, but it hurt. She didn't want to kill him. It felt like there was something was something controlling her. Something she didn't want there.

"Come on now, darling. I want to show you where you'll be staying now that you're dark," Sarafine said sweetly.

"Is it big enough?" Josefine wondered aloud.

"Of course. You don't realize how many dark casters where in this family, do you?" Sarafine asked her, holding her hand out expectantly. Josefine took it, and suddenly her body was flooded with a strange sensation, and suddenly she was in a place she'd never seen before.

"What just happened?" Josefine asked her mom.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I'll teach you another time. For now, though, you should get to bed," Sarafine rambled as she led Josefine by the elbow through the currently dark house,to a comfortable looking bed. "No need to change, it's late, and you need your rest. Just lie down and close your eyes."

Josefine did as instructed and soon drifted of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples, I was asked to make these longer, and trust me, I will. Once I get into the good stuff.

* * *

When Josefine woke up, Ridley was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey cuz!" Ridley said enthusiastically when she saw Josefine's eyes flutter open.

"Hey, Ridley," Josefine said, grinning. She smelled something delicous. "What's for breakfast?"

"We have a tradition. When you're claimed dark, we cook your favorite breakfast," replied Ridley. Josefine perked up when she heard that. She rushed out of the bed and into the hallway.

"Not so fast, little Jo," Ridley had already come up with a new nickname for her. "You don't even know where the kitchen is."

"Right. Take me to it!"

"All right, right this way hun." Ridley led her through the house to the source of the amazing smell.

"Hey there, little cousin," Larkin said when they passed his room.

"Hi, Larkin," Josefine responded impatiently.

"Here we are, have a seat, Jo," Ridley motioned towards a table with five unoccupied chairs. Josefine picked one and sat down and Ridley sat next to her.

"Here you go, apple cinnamon pancakes with a side of over-easy eggs and toast with strawberry jelly," Sarafine said, sliding plates in front of Josefine and Ridley.

Josefine, figuring Ridley told Sarafine what to serve, said, "Wow Ridley, how'd you remember all that?"

Ridley winked and said, "I'd knew you'd be dark."

Josefine smiled sheepishly, thinking of how she felt when she saw the light casters dead and when she killed Ethan. She paused, then shoveled the food into her mouth.

"It's delicious!"

"Why, thank you, Josefine," Sarafine said in a fake southern accent. Ridley and Josefine laughed. Larkin walked in and made himself a plate.

"So, when is she going to get her makeover?" Larkin asked as he sat down.

"Hmm, I think we can do that today." Sarafine told him.

"A makeover?" Josefine sounded worried.

"Really? I mean, look what you're wearing. You begging for one." Ridley told her.

"Alright, I guess I _could _use one." Josefine replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, just wanted to let you know updates will be every week on Sunday after this.

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Ridley took Josefine to her room.

"You're going to have to change out of _those _clothes before we do anything, Jo."

She pulled some clothes out of her dresser and laid them out next to Josefine on her bed. She stood there for a moment, then removed all but two outfits.

"I'll let you pick between these two outfits. They both might be a little big, though," Ridley told Josefine. One of them was a black tank top that had cuts across the front and a black bandeau top to go underneath it with frayed gray jean shorts. The other was a Guns 'n' Roses t shirt that was cut to be a tank top with a black mini skirt and fishnet leggings that Josefine estimated would go down to just below her knees. She tried both of them on in front a full length mirror that Ridley had, and picked the second outfit.

"Good choice. Now lets go do your hair," Ridley dragged Josefine into her bathroom and sat her in front of a counter covered in hair products and tools.

"Wow, you have a lot of hair stuff," Josefine exclaimed as Ridley went to work on her hair. First she straightened it and sprayed it with something that smelled bad and made Josefine cough.

"Don't worry the smell will go away," Ridley explained when she saw the worried look on Josefine's face. She gave her some bangs and pulled the rest of her hair back into a bun.

"If you want, you can keep on your old converse. They actually tie the look together."

Josefine smiled at her reflection and they went downstairs.

Larkin saw Josefine and said, "I like the new you, Jo."\

"I bet you do, creep," Josefine responded jokingly. The three laughed.

Ridley grabbed her keys and started walking out the front door, saying, "Come on cuz, lets get out of here."

Josefine felt weird walking out to the car with her cousin, like Ridley had done something wrong, but she didn't know what. She shook off the feeling and got in the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked Ridley.

"We're going to the mall to get you some new clothes, then we'll grab some lunch," she said as they pulled onto the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is late, I was flying home yesterday.

* * *

As they pulled up to the mall, Josefine felt like there was something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't.

"Well here we are," Ridley said. It was a mall Josefine hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" She wondered aloud. She hadn't exactly been paying attention on the way there.

"We're far, far away from Gatdung, and that's all that matters."

"Oh, okay," Josefine said, wondering how that was possible. _The drive wasn't that long,_ she thought.

They got out and Ridley led Josefine around the mall until they reached a crowded store playing heavy metal music. They walked into the store.

"You can handle yourself in here, right?" Ridley asked Josefine.

"Yeah, I think so," Josefine responded. Ridley laughed and walked off. Josefine normally would've felt shy, but instead she found a new surge of confidence. She boldly walked towards the shirts and grabbed a few she liked. Some guy that worked there, who had gages and snake bites, and a few interesting tattoos on his arm, looked up at her and smiled as she walked by. She would've blushed, but she was still high on confidence.

"Hey," she said, walking up to him, "What's your name?"

His smile grew wider. "Dakota, what's yours?"

She was about to say Lena, but she hesitated. "My name is Josefine, but you can call me Jo."

"Cool. So what brings you here."

"I'm looking for a change in style," when he looked confused, she said, "Oh, these are my cousin's clothes. She let me borrow them."

"Ah, I see."

They talked for a while about nothing in particular, when he offered her his phone number. When she said she didn't have a phone he didn't believe her. Ridley, who had been listening to their conversation, walked up to Josefine and handed her a phone. She didn't think much of it at the time, and introduced Ridley as her cousin who's clothes she was wearing, then proceded to let Dakota to show her how to enter him as a contact. He then managed to find out her phone number by texting himself, and saved her number to his phone.

"We should hang out sometime, when I'm not working," he told her.

She smiled and said, "Yeah, I would like that."

Ridley piped in saying, "You two could go get lunch together," then, looking at Josefine said, "I can deal with the rest of the shopping, Jo."

_Lunch?! _Josefine thought, _ We couldn't have been talking _that _ long!_

She looked at her phone and was corrected. They _were_ talking that long.

Dakota looked at his phone too, and said, "Yeah, we can. My lunch break started two minutes ago."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is late. I'm not good with schedules. Also, holidays.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Dakota asked Josefine, "We could go to the food court or we could go out to a restaurant, it's up to you."

"I guess we could hit the food court, that way we have more options," Josefine replied.

"Okay, cool. Follow me," he said, grabbing her hand. She smiled at him and they located an escalator. They were ledup to a fairly sized food court, when Josefine realized she didn't have any money with her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I can't eat with you today," she said grimly.

"What?! Why not?" He sounded worried, like he did something wrong and didn't realize it.

"I don't have any money with me," she said quietly, embarrassed.

Dakota's worried expression faded, and he laughed. Josefine looked at him, insulted.

"I was going to pay for you anyways," he explained.

"Oh..." She looked even more embarrassed now.

He squeezed her hand. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay."

"Thanks, Dakota," she said, sounding relieved.

"No problem, Jo," he responded, winking.


End file.
